Crossing Paths
by Ye-Olde-Queen-O'-Darkness
Summary: Back from another sucessful mission Keller must go to Boston to find Prince Galen who has been kidnapped. There she and her gang meet Rashel. Takes place during The Chosen. Rated for light language and violence KellerXGalen RashelXJohnQuinn
1. Chapter 1

Hey , so I tried writing this before and it didnt work so I came back to it and this is attempt two.

Constructive critasism only please Xx Mil-Chan

Disclaimer.- I do not own The Night World and any familliar senarios that are in this story probably belong to L.

* * *

><p>The evening was peaceful, the dessert was just that. Deserted .The only signs of life being lizards crawling at their slow pace across the desert floor.<p>

The trio had been sent on a mission from circle daybreak to retrieve seven humans that four werewolves had made off with earlier in the day. They were to locate the cabin in the Nevada desert and bring the humans back to Theirry's for a memory wiping. The werewolves were not to survive. Rouges were unacceptable as the local pack had a strict deal with Theirry about their hunting habits.

Keller was in "Boss mode" as her co-workers liked to call it. This was when she was absolutely focused on the only outcome for the humans that she found acceptable. Keller and her team where the best circle daybreak had and they knew it. Keller herself was quick-thinking ruthless and level-headed when she needed to be. She supposed it was animal instinct that made her react that way in situations - that made her the boss.

Nissa was just as ruthless but as a vampire she found it hard to empathise with people and tended to overthink a situation. She had a brain like the library of congress and was a master at almost all forms of martial arts known to man.

Winnie was the polar opposite of Nissa a bubbly tornado of emotion that wore her heart on her sleeve and tended to act first and think later. She was a powerful witch that was as in touch with nature as she was with other people's emotions. Her compassion had gotten them out of plenty of sticky situations.

"Nissa, stop the car" Keller demanded.

Nissa pulled over and they all got out of the hummer.

"We are going on foot from here on, I will take the front, Nissa you take the back and Winnie you take the side with the window." The two complied and ran off in the directions they were told and Keller continued running straight.

Keller was so focused on the rhythmic pounding of her feet on the loose sand that the sound of a second pair of feet running up behind her immediately caught her attention. She burst into a short sprint to put distance between the two then she changed.

It always felt to Keller like what she imagined the shedding of a snake's skin was like, into a more comfortable and natural one. Her shoulders pulled back and her muscles stretched and became sinewy limbs and from the base of her spine her tail sprang free. She turned to face her adversary and let out a low growl. In the animal kingdom a growl like that would be perceived as a "back off" warning.

But this joker didn't get the message. The werewolf stood still watching her and the slight twitch of his right leg told her he was going to tackle her left side. So as he jumped she smoothly leaped to her right, turned abruptly, and launched herself at his neck. Her teeth sank into the soft flesh of this neck and he thrashed violently trying to get her off.

She could feel him trying to change beneath her. And if he did the fight would be more even. So she intensified the pressure in her jaw and heard muscles cracking, the werewolf under her wined as she kept applying pressure. Eventually her teeth got through to the spine and she tore through it.

The werewolf slumped to the ground, dead. She looked around but there was nowhere to stash the body so she decided to leave it there and pick it up on the way back.

She changed back and continued running until the hut came into view she pressed the earpiece that they always wore on missions and spoke into the receiver.

"Is everyone in position?"

A chorus of agreements came through.

"On my mark we sneak up, I will break down the front door and Nissa the back at the same time, how many windows are there Winnie?"

"Just the one, I checked"

"Good then you take the one window"

"Will do boss" It always amazed Keller how chipper Winnie could be in serious situations.

"Okay then, One, Two, Three – Go!"

Keller changed as she sprang forward. Running full speed at the door, she threw all her weight at it. She let out an almighty growl and quickly assessed the room.

One werewolf was holding a human in a chokehold and the others were standing in a protective stance. Nissa was at the backdoor and she could see Winnie through the window. Two of the werewolves started to change but Nissa, faster than human eyes could see, rushed into the room and snapped the neck of one and turned to face the other.

"Stop" The one holding the human shouted. "Stop or I kill her!" Keller froze and Nissa ran back to guard the door.

Then the window smashed and the wolf holding the Human was on fire.

Keller turned her head and Winnie stood at the window with her hands outstretched towards the wolf. Nissa quickly took care of the other wolf and when Winnie released the fire from the leader he dropped to the ground shaking. Keller quickly put an end to him.

She changed back to her human for and told Nissa to go and get the guy she had killed earlier. She untied the frightened humans and had Bonnie knock them out.

When Nissa arrived back she gave her keys to the hummer and told her to o get it whilst she and Winnie burned down the hut and any evidence. She dragged the humans out and sat them down on the sand and told Winnie to get started on the fire.

Nissa arrived shortly after and they put the humans in the back and sped off to Theirry's in Las Vegas.

When they arrived they were greeted by a team of vampires specialising in mind-wiping and the humans were brought to a state-of-the-art hospital wing.

"Welcome back ladies" came a smooth voice form the top of the grand staircase.

"Lord Theirry" they said in unison bowing their heads.

"I hear good things about what you did out there today"

"Thank you my lord" was Keller's reply.

"I have another mission for you, complete it and you will be rewarded beyond your imagination. It will take a while but I assure you it's worth it. You know of the Prince of the shape shifters?" He took their silence as a yes and continued on "Well it seems Prince Galen had disappeared. I need you to go to Boston and find Quinn, we have our suspicions that he did not know who he was when he kidnapped him, but never the less I want him returned.

Winnie who had been practically bouncing up and down in indignation finally shouted out "But he is supposed to be promised to the lost Witch Child!"

Lord Theirry smiled and nodded. "Yes that is one of the reasons he MUST be brought back. That sadly is all the information I have to give you, do you accept?"

Before Keller could say anything Winnie hissed in her ear "Please Keller we have to do this! And after we can go and look for the witch child and the shifters place in the war will be secure!"

Keller nodded "Yes my lord we accept"

"Excellent! I will have a car ready for you in the morning- Good night and good luck!"

The three girls looked at each other shook their heads and climbed the stairs to find a room to use for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I'm back! Thanks for great reviews –

I'm sorry I took so long; Family drama. I haven't pre-written these chapters I only have my plot written out so it will take time. And I don't want to set a date because I'm terrible with deadlines. Plus now I'm back at school and we have modules like all the time.

Just a shout out to my amazing reviewers- lamia vampress, HorseloverHA, Paranormalcy and Luna-the-Chosen-Angel – thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews!

Disclaimer- If I owned the amazing Night World series I wouldn't be in my room writing F.F for them would I? And any familiar scenarios and characters belong to L..

You should know that this is loosely based on chapters 3 and seven. Rashel will not be meeting John yet. Sorry, but it's all for the greater good. Wow I sounded like Dumbledore there.

R&R

Mil-Chan.

Rashel was currently experiencing the thrill you got after a kill and you've just realised that you will live another day. A day most likely spent skewering as many parasites as possible.

She had just disposed of disgusting rouge that had been careless. Her plan was to kill as many as possible hoping that someday she would see _him._ The red hair and uncannily handsome face was forever frozen in her mind. _He_ was the reason she had no family. _He_ was the reason she was in foster care.

As a police car drove past she melted into the shadows – partially out of habit and partially because she would hate to have to explain to an innocent cop as to why she was carrying a huge wooden sword around the streets of Boston at two thirty in the morning.

As she was only a few streets away from their headquarters she decided to go and see the Lancers. She and they had a long history of helping each other out, and she figured she was on a roll, and she should try shish-kebab as many of the disgusting un-dead as she could.

She reached the block of brownstone buildings that on the outside looked completely mundane but she knew that on the inside it held the very heart and soul of the Boston branch of the Lancers. She rang the buzzer and got a chirpy "Who is it?" from her college Elliot

"The night has a thousand eyes." She spoke into the intercom.

"But the day has only one! Hey girl! Come on up!" Rashel used to find it strange that she and Elliot were such good friends; they were such polar opposites of each other. However as time went on and she got to know the more serious side of him she realised she had made a great friend in him.

Her internal musings were cut short as she reached the heavy metal door and knocked unwinding her scarf from around her head so that Elliot could see it was her. In her mind's eye she could see what he would be seeing. A tall slim girl dressed like a ninja, with long black hair and blazing green eyes; eyes that knew pain. Her eyes and her height were really the only thing about her appearance that had changed since she was a child.

She waited until she entered the room to speak and all she offered was a "Hi Elliott" and a brief smile in his direction.

"I am on a roll boys point me in the right direction!" she called out. Elliott chuckled and shook his head

"Rashel if you don't slow down you'll leave none for the rest of us to skewer!" he joked. "You'll have all of them parasites dead!"

Rashel just rolled her eyes. "You have nothing for me to investigate? At all?" she retorted sceptically.

"Ahh but of course we do princess" Which received Elliott a slap on the arm. His chuckling stopped though as he explained the situation. Warehouses, Mission Hill, leeches, suspicious activity. She was there. Then suddenly a screechy and nasal voice arose from the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry Eliot but this will not do. I've been here a month and have never seen this girl before. How can you just hand her such an important mission?"

"Oh sorry I forgot introductions! Rashel this is Vicky. My new second just got here." He spoke to Rashel then turned to Vicky. "And you wouldn't be saying that if you knew! Rashel is the best of the best. While you were living it up in your plush prep school Rashel was in the slums all over the country staking parasites. Why I would bet she skewered more of the shit-bags by herself that we have collectively"

Vicky still looked suspicious so Elliott lent in close and said "You ever heard of the cat?" but before he could finish Rashel interrupted with "Yeah she trained me, taught me everything I know" and shot a glare in Elliott's direction.

"Well if that will be all I need then I shall get going. I'll see ya' tomorrow to tell ya' what happens." And with a nod at Elliott she walked briskly out of the room.

'God what an idiot!' she thought to herself 'He could get me killed' Rashel preferring to run believing it made her more inconspicuous had declined the offer of a car on her way out and was making her way to Mission Hill. Were the reports of vamp like behaviour had been going on. It was then she noticed what a shambles this place was. Broken wire fences adorned clod concrete council blocks and broken bottles littered the ground. She had to take extra precaution not to make a sound.

Then she heard the rumble of an engine. Gripping the hilt of her bokken she melted into the shadows of a particularly shady building. The truck then slowly backed out of the big warehouse from which it was housed and a small figure fell from the back, shot up, looked around and then legged it towards Rashel.

She was running wonkily and that was the first thing Rashel noticed. Injury was never good. She was also clearly terrified and so Rashel decided that her instincts were right and she was running from vamps.

As the blonde bit of fluff ran past her Rashel emerged from the wall and proceeded to run along-side her. By this stage the truck had swung around and was beginning to drive after Rashel and the girl. Remembering an ally way she had spotted earlier she shouted "This way" and dragged the girl by the wrist to the truck could not follow. She knew that the only way she could escape would be to evade the vampires. Fuck her mind screamed at her – Why didn't I take the car! The all came to a short stop at the bottom of a wire fence. Giving the girl a little shove she shouted "Climb!" but the poor girl was shaking so hard Rashel doubted she could even stand properly.

"I'm your friend, you need to climb if we want to escape" She shouted, exasperated. "Unless you want to go back with them!" she concluded.

The girl shook her head vigorously and started to explain that she physically couldn't

"Just grab on when I bounce you up" Rashel ordered and proceeded to throw the girl like she weighted nothing. Swinging herself up ad over she told the girl to jump into her arms, caught her, set her back down and began to run again.

As she was running she was scanning her surroundings. She knew this scarp of a chit could not out sprint a vampire. And then she saw it. A Bostonian tradition. An abandoned car! Stopping she forced the girl in through the window, through herself in after her and hid and held her breath. She lay tensely listening. She barely had time to count to two before she heard footsteps. Soft footsteps. Stealthy. Rashel waited.

She faced the ceiling of the car and tried to plan a defence if they were caught. Outside the footsteps came to a stop. Right outside the car. And then they began to move away.

"Can I get up now?" the girl asked

"Shhhh… They could still be around" Rashel whispered harshly. She counted to thirty and then began to rise. Thankfully there were no vampires around.

"Alright come on, we are going to have to make out of here without them seeing us." She explained

"Thank you by the way." The girl said. "You just saved my life, my names Daphne"

"Rashel, now let's go" she stated bluntly. They crept slowly along the street until they crossed the last warehouse. It was there Keller found the telephone booth.

She called Elliott and had him send someone around with her car. Ten minutes later Steve pulled up and she kicked him out of the driver seat and into the back.

"Tell Elliott I will explain on Monday" she said to him as she dropped him back at the Lancer headquarters ten minutes later. She then turned, drove away and headed for one of the few places in Boston with no link to the Night world. A place where she could talk to Daphne in peace. Dunkin' Doughnuts.


End file.
